


Yuletide Courtship

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, Christmas fic, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff, Love, Secret Santa Fic, Smut, Winter wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: For @iamsithprincessThe first snow of the season was falling from the sky in Chandrila, as Ben Solo looked out the window of his chambers. His room overlooked the gardens, which were beautiful in season. The trees were bare of leaves and would soon be covered in icicles. The snow capped mountains loomed in the distance.Ben took in a deep breath as he watched the flakes of snow that landed on the window. His betrothed would be arriving by carriage. He hadn’t seen Lady Rey since they were children.





	Yuletide Courtship

* * *

 

The first snow of the season was falling from the sky in Chandrila, as Ben Solo looked out the window of his chambers. His room overlooked the gardens, which were beautiful in season. The trees were bare of leaves and would soon be covered in icicles. The snow capped mountains loomed in the distance.

Ben took in a deep breath as he watched the flakes of snow that landed on the window. His betrothed would be arriving by carriage. He hadn’t seen Lady Rey since they were children.

He rose from his spot by the window and walked out of his chambers. The manor was already decorated for Yule. Green garland adorned the ornate wooden staircase.

At the bottom of the stairs, in front of the large windows at the entrance of the manner, stood a large pine tree, decorated with red and gold ball ornaments and golden ribbon wrapped around the branches. Candles were lit on different branches. Beneath the tree were various beautifully wrapped presents.

Ben kneeled beside the tree and pulled out a small silver wrapped box with a delicate bow tied on top. Inside was the beautiful engagement ring he would be giving to Lady Rey when she arrived.

Ben thought about the little girl with the hazel eyes. He wondered what she looked like now and if she had grown into a beautiful young woman. He wondered if she would like the way he had changed, no longer a scrawny teenager. It was only a matter of time before she would arrive.

***

Ben heard the sound of the horse hooves on the cobblestone drive, alerting him to Lady Kenobi's arrival.

The staff opened the door from him as he walked out into the chilly December air to receive his betrothed.

The horse drawn carriage came to a stop in front of the manor. The carriage door was opened by the coachman and a long slim gloved arm extended out. Ben walked purposely to his betrothed and grabbed her hand himself, eager to see the woman that would soon be his wife.

She was an absolute vision. This was not the little five year old he remembered from his youth. Lady Rey of house of Kenobi had grown into a stunning young woman. Her hazel eyes shimmered in the moonlight, her lips were a beautiful petal pink, and her nose was adorned with freckles.

“My lady,” He gasped out, laying a kiss across her gloved knuckles.

“Your Grace,” She replied.

He helped her down from the carriage and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. Walking her into the entrance of the manor, Ben took off Rey’s coat and folded it over his arm.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, she had taken the breath right out of his lungs. Rey looked up shyly at him and let out a slight giggle.

She grabbed onto his arm once more as he walked them further into the manor.

“How were your travels? I do hope it wasn’t a terrible journey from Coruscant,” he asked.

“It was quite pleasant, despite the cold,” she replied.

Ben immediately dropped her arm and instead wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his body.

“Would you like to warm up by the fire? I can have some tea brought in while we reacquaint ourselves.”

“That would be wonderful, Ben,” and her face lit up with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

Ben led her over to the sitting room, opening the ornate wooden door and placing his hand on her lower back to guide her inside. The fireplace was already lit, crackling and warming the room to a pleasant temperature.

Ben turned around and spoke softly to staff.

“Please take Lady Kenobi’s belongings to the bed chamber adjacent to my own. And if you could have Ms. Kanata bring us some hot tea and biscuits. Thank you, Mitaka.”

Rey had already walked into the sitting room and sat down on the rug by the fire, leaning on one hip. Ben couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. She was a lady, but she was still Rey. Rey had always been more outgoing and bold, even when she was a mere five years old. Ben remembered fondly how Rey had asked him to teach her how to ride a horse. And the little girl had claimed she wanted to ride like a man, she didn’t want to ride side saddle.

Ben scooped her up off the floor, causing her to let out a surprised squeal. She felt so right in his arms, like she was made for him. He placed her down on the settee beside of him and held her gloved hand.

“It’s been quite a while Ben,” she remarked. “How have you been faring?”

“Quite well now that you are here,” he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes adorably at him.

“May I?” he asked, massaging the back of her hand through her gloves and moving the pads of his fingertips over each digit.

She nodded her head and Ben brought her hand to his lips once more. Biting onto the pointer finger of her glove and slowly pulling it off of her finger. He repeated the action to each digit until he pulled her glove off, revealing her soft, lillywhite skin.

Ben ran his thumb along the back of her hand, their skin touching for the first time in many years. And he swore he felt his heart skip a beat. How was it that he had gotten so lucky? He could only hope that he could be the kind of man that Rey would want to be with. He wanted her to be happy with him, he wanted her to feel cherished.

The air between them seemed to still as their eyes locked together. Rey bit her bottom lip and fluttered her eyes closed. Ben leaned forward, wanting to kiss those petal pink lips. He placed a hand under her chin and brought her forward, their lips hovering just a few centimeters apart. He let his eyes trail down her face to her lips and he watched as her tongue darted out to wet them.

“You are beautiful my lady,” he confessed. “I would like very much to kiss you right now. If you would allow me.”

“Yes Ben.”

Slowly, he started to close the distance between them, her breath was hot on his lips and just as he was about to press his mouth to hers, a knock on the door interrupted them. Ben missed her mouth and ended up pressing a kiss to her cheek. She blushed as he stood to walk over to the door.

Ben opened the door and Maz Kanata came in carrying a tray with tea and biscuits. She dropped them off on the table with shaky hands.

“Is there anything else you require, your grace?” Maz asked.

Ben sent her away and poured Rey some of the tea. They talked for quite a while. Rey talked avidly about growing up in Coruscant and how much she missed her parents. Ben remembered the reason for her moving to Coruscant was for her to live with her grandfather after her parents grew ill. They had died of consumption when Rey was just a child. It was in everyone's best interest that she live with her grandfather until she became of age to become Ben’s wife.

As the tea grew cold and only a few crumbs from the biscuits were left behind, Ben grabbed Rey’s hands and smiled softly at her.

“Rey, I would like to take you somewhere special tomorrow. You should dress warmly and in riding attire.”

“Oh we will be riding then,” she asked, with a twinkle in her eye. Ben had remembered how much she loved the horses. He simply nodded his head in affirmation.

He pulled her up from her spot on the settee and cupped her face.

“I’m sure you would like to retire to your chambers, my lady. You must be exhausted from your travels.”

He brushed his thumb along the apple of her cheek, and her eyelashes fluttered closed. Ben walked her up the staircase to show Rey to her rooms.

“If you need anything, I will be right across the hall. Sleep well, my lady.” he pressed a gentle kiss to her hand, bidding her a goodnight.

* * *

 

The next day, after a large meal in the breakfast room, and rigorous plans for the engagement ball, Ben waited outside by the stables for Rey. It was already dusk and the sun was starting to set in the distance. In his pocket he fingered the soft wrapping on the tiny box that had been nestled under the tree.

Rey wore a long flowing gown made of white muslin with a tight black spencer jacket. Ben looked down at his own clothing, he was wearing tall riding boots over his tan breeches and a black outer coat with a cravat.

Rey immediately laced her arm through his as he led her towards the stables.

After bringing his horse out of the stables, Ben held Rey’s hand while she climbed onto the horse. Ben climbed on top, swinging his leg and settling himself behind Rey’s body. She rode side saddle, much to her detestment. Ben wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her back against his chest and held the reins in his other hand. He kissed her cheek which was already cool from the brisk winter air.

“Don’t worry darling. We will ride together in time. I just want to hold you close for now.”

She smiled over her shoulder at him.

“Would you like to take the reins?” he asked.

Her bright smile made his heart skip as she took the reins out of his hand. Ben tightened his hold around Rey’s waist as the horse started trotting on the cobblestone drive.

“Where are we going?” Rey asked.

“Cross the bridge and stop by the lake, that’s where I want to take you.”

The lake was iced over and the ground covered in white fluffy snow that illuminated the night sky. It was picturesque and serene.

Ben climbed off of the horse first and then grabbed Rey’s waist to bodily lift her, dropping Rey to her feet. Her arms looped around his neck and his nose bumped up against hers as he bent down. Ben’s hands trailed down her back and settled on her hips. She was so beautiful.

Shaking himself from his reverie, he tucked Rey’s hand into the crook of his arm and began walking on the trail beside the frozen lake.

There was a tree trunk that had fallen ages ago and Ben remembered using it as a bench when he would come visit during this time of the season. He had brought Rey out here for more than one reason, and he was eager to see her reaction to his surprise.

Ben brushed the fallen snow off of the tree trunk and sat Rey down on his lap. She shivered from the cold and he wrapped his arms tighter around her body.

It wasn’t long before the sky started to light up with dancing purple, blue, and green hues. Her eyes lit up at the sight, the reflection of the lights sparkling in her irises.

“The northern lights?” she gasped.

Ben had remembered many times through the letters that Rey had written him, that she had always wanted to see the northern lights. She never got the opportunity when she lived in Chandrila as a child. Ben wanted to surprise her, by showing her just how beautiful the world could be.

As Rey was distracted by the light show in the winter sky, he slid her off of his lap got down on one knee in front of her. She looked into his eyes as he grasped her gloved hands.

“My dearest Rey, I know that our marriage is one that has long been arranged by our parents. That doesn’t stop me from wanting to do right by you. I want to learn everything there is to know about you, and I want to shower you with love. If you would do me this blessing, of being my wife.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the shiny silver box, handing it to her. Her eyes welled up with tears as she unwrapped the ribbon and pulled the top off of the box. Inside was a simple black, velvet box.

Ben watched with eager eyes as she pulled the velvet box out and opened it up. Nestled inside was a Georgian Rose cut diamond cluster ring. It was one that belonged to his grandmother, Padme.

“Ben,” Rey gasped, holding her a hand over her mouth as she admired the ring.

Ben grabbed the box out of her hand and pulled her other hand away from her mouth. He gently pulled her glove off and slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

“Will you do me this honor, and be my wife. In name, duty, but above all else-- in love?”

Rey leapt into his arms, tackling him to the ground. He felt the snow sticking to his hair as she nuzzled his nose. Her fingers were like ice as she cupped his cheek, the ring on her finger sparkling beneath the northern lights.

With one hand on her lower back and the other cupping the back of her head, Ben pulls her down and _finally_ captures her lips in a soft, sensual kiss.

* * *

 

As they arrived back at the manor, Ben instructed the staff to light the fireplace in Rey’s chambers so that her room would be warm by the time she were to retire for the evening.

Ben grabbed a warm blanket and draped it over Rey’s shoulders as he led her out to the covered loggia balconies. The view from the loggia was stunning. All around them were the snow capped mountains of Chandrila and the snow was falling softly, lulling them into a tranquil state.

“Guests should start arriving for the ball in the morning,” He said as he wrapped his arms around Rey’s body. “It will be somewhat of a wedding celebration since our ceremony will be private.”

Rey shivered in his arms, he pulled her closer, feeling the curves of her body pressed up against him. She was so slight in his arms, so small in comparison to his tall frame.

“We should go back inside,” he offered.

“Yes, it’s quite cold.” she replied, her breath could be seen in the cold wintery air.

Ben placed a hand on her lower back, feeling the muslin of her riding dress beneath his fingertips, as he led her back inside the manor.

He walked her up the stairs to her chambers and bid her goodnight, making sure Lady Jessika and Lady Rose would help Rey draw a bath and dress for bed. He didn’t want to say goodbye, but he reminded himself that they would have the rest of their lives to spend together.

***

The next morning, the staff made preparations for the ball. The large banquet room was decorated with garland and bunches of mistletoe hung from the three decorative chandeliers.

Candelabras were lit and placed on top of a few tables lining the walls of the banquet room.

Rey was with her ladies, getting primed for the occasion. Though it had only been a few hours, he missed her terribly. Ben already knew he was falling for her. He just hoped that he could make her as happy as she made him.

Leia Organa-Solo rushed over to him and pulled Ben down for a hug.

“I’ve been so busy these past few days, making preparations for the ball and the wedding ceremony. I’ve finally found the time to visit Rey. She’s just as beautiful as I remembered.”

Ben smiled shyly. He couldn’t help but to agree. Rey was a vision.

Ben took his mother's hand and tucked it into his arm as he led her out of the banquet room.  
“Would you care to go for a walk?” he asked.

Leia nodded her head as Ben walked them outside towards the winter gardens.

***

“I want to get her a present-- for yule,” Ben remarked.

“And do you have any idea what you would like to give her?”

“It is a bit unorthodox. Yet, my Rey has never played by all of the rules.”

Leia shot him a knowing smile. “That is something that I’ve always loved about that girl. What is the gift Ben?”

Ben led her over to the stables and pointed towards the horses.

“I want to give her one of the horses. So we can go riding together.”

“There is nothing unorthodox about that Ben.”

“She doesn’t like to ride side saddle,” Ben said, with a proud smile on his face.

Leia laughed as they walked around the stables and headed back towards the manor. Guests would be arriving soon and Ben needed to be presentable.

***

The banquet room swarmed with guests from around Chandrila and some of the farther counties.

Ben saw him mother speaking with his uncle Luke near the lit fireplace. He walked over to greet his uncle.

“Ben,” Luke said, pulling him into an embrace. “I do hope that you and Rey have been getting on well. It’s been quite a while since I’ve seen the young lady.”

“She’s wonderful,” Ben replied, unable to keep the smile from his face.

The chattering in the room grew quiet as Rey entered the banquet room. Ben’s heart dropped right out of his chest at the sight before him.

Rey was wearing an empire waist white gown with pale pink moire. The sleeves were ballooned with strings of pearls intricately woven into the texture. She wore a red velvet court coat with an embroidered train.

Ben walked eagerly up to her and bowed as she dipped into a curtsy.

He held out an arm for her and Rey took it as he led her around the room, speaking to each guest that had attended.

Leia had hired an orchestra that was playing soft melodies. Ben wrapped an arm around Rey’s waist and held her hand as he slowly started swaying back and forth to the beat.

Couples started to join them out on the floor, but Ben didn’t seem to notice any of them. He only had eyes for Rey, loving the heat of her body as it pressed up against his. Her hazel eyes were locked onto his brown ones, and their noses were practically touching.

He wanted to kiss her. Close the distance and wrap her tightly in his arms as he dipped her.

Ben wasn’t sure how she would react. She had leapt into his arms the previous night. And she wore the ring on her finger proudly. But he was supposed to be composed.

Rey surprised him by making the decision for the both of them, rising up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips.

Ben looked down at her with a broad smile on his face as he captured her lips in another heated kiss. Her arms looped around his neck.

Her lips felt warm and tasted like honey. When he pulled away he pressed a fleeting kiss to her upturned nose.

“I like when you initiate kisses,” He growled into her neck.

“Ben,” she giggled. Then she pointed to the chandelier. “Mistletoe.”

He felt his cheeks burn, but Rey kissed him again, this one long and sensual. Like she was breathing air into his lungs.

***

Once all of the guests had retired for the evening, Ben walked Rey to the library so they could have some hot tea before they were to retire. Tomorrow would be a busy day with their private ceremony in the mid afternoon.

Rey was still wearing her beautiful ball gown. She was staring out the window, watching the snow come down. Ben walked up behind her and ran his hands down the bodice of her dress. Rey reached up and grabbed his cheek, nuzzling her nose into his neck.

Their tea was brought in and they were left to themselves for a few moments.

Ben reached out and grabbed Rey’s hand, bringing it to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“My lady, I do believe I am falling for you,” Ben admitted. “I do hope that you will be happy as my wife. I will treat you well and love you, you will want for nothing.”

He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb in soothing circles. He hoped she would grow to love him too.

“Ben, do you remember those letters we used to send each other?”

He nodded his head, remembering the many letters they had written throughout the years.

“I have always loved you Ben. All those years ago, when I was only a child-- I knew that I loved you even then.”

Ben lifted his eyes to meet hers and he knew what she was saying was truthful. Ben wrapped an arm around Rey’s waist and pulled her into his chest. He started to kiss her once more, sinking his fingers into her long tresses.

He smoothed his hand down her neck, brushing his fingers along her pulse point. Rey moaned against his lips, which only served to encourage him. He dropped his hand over her covered breast and started to massage her flesh.

Rey ran her hands up and down his chest and as he continued to squeeze her breast. He nipped at her lip and kissed her nose as he pulled away. As much as he wanted to bed Rey here and now, he wanted more to do right by her. He wanted to have her properly-- on their wedding night.

Ben grabbed her face and pressed a long, lingering kiss to her lips.

“Darling, let me walk you to your rooms.”

“Of course, your Grace,” she replied, kissing him chastely on the lips.

* * *

The next morning, Ben awoke and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Today was the day of his wedding. He rolled over in his large bed and started to strip the mattress of its sheets. A member of his staff knocked softly on the door and Ben called out that the man could enter.

“Your Grace, I can take the linens for you,” Mitaka replied. He was a nervous man, but loyal. Ben handed the sheets over to Mitaka.

After Mitaka helped draw Ben a bath, he left the room to give Ben some privacy. Ben soaked in the warm water and thought about Rey and how she was just across the hall probably doing the exact same thing. His cock twitched at the thought of her naked in the bath, her breasts peeking out of the warm water.

He shook himself from the thought and stood to get out of the bath, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

***

It wasn’t long before Ben was dressed for his wedding. He looked into the mirror and admired his reflection. He had certainly cleaned up nice. He wore black breeches and a black satin double breasted empire waistcoat.

He couldn’t wait to see what Rey would be wearing; he knew that she would look beautiful regardless.

Ben brushed his hands over the material of his vest once more before turning on his heel and exiting his bedroom.

When Ben walked into the courtyard in the front of the mansion, he looked around at the staff making the preparations for his wedding ceremony.

There was a stone gazebo that was decorated with garland with white roses and red ribbons wrapped around the columns. The pathway to the gazebo was littered with white rose petals. The breeze kept blowing them around the courtyard.

Luke was already standing in the gazebo where the altar was set up. He held a book in his hands, the pages were aged from the years.

“Are those the vows?” Ben asked as he walked up the stone stairs to meet his uncle.

“It is,” Luke replied with a smile. “This book belonged to your grandfather. These were the vows he spoke to your grandmother on their wedding day.”

Ben glanced at the book in Luke’s hands and smiled. The vows were beautiful and unique. It was perfect for him and his Rey. It was even more meaningful that his grandparents had written them and read them out at their own wedding.

“You should go see your mother before the ceremony starts,” Luke suggested.

Ben nodded his head as he retreated back towards the entrance to the manor. The staff was working hard to shovel the snow out of the pathway so the few family members wouldn’t slip on the cobblestone.

Once back inside, Ben walked to his mother's chambers and knocked on the door.

Leia opened the door and pulled him in for a large hug. Then she pushed him aside as she walked quickly out the door.

“You look so handsome, my son. Rey is going to be blushing at the sight of you.”

Ben felt his own cheeks pinken at his mother's words. “I’m not sure about that. Though my lady with look magnificent. For that, I am certain.”

Leia shook her head at him but grabbed his arm, allowing Ben to lead her outside towards the altar.

The staff had set up a couple of fires around the perimeter of the altar to provide warmth against the winter breeze. Ben walked his mother towards the gazebo and pulled out a chair for her that had been set aside. He then walked up the stone steps and stood next to Luke. It was only momentarily that Rey would be walking down the path towards him. Only moments before she would become his wife.

It felt like hours though he was sure it was only minutes.

But finally, the front doors to the manor opened and Rey was led out on the arm of her grandfather, Ben Kenobi.

She wore a long white empire gown with gold embroidery on the bodice and skirt. The sleeves were long and puffed at the shoulder. She wore a delicate pearl necklace around her neck.

Rey smiled as she made her way down the white petal lined path. She held a bouquet of white roses in one hand as she held her grandfather’s arm with the other. Her hair was loose and wavy with only a small portion pulled back. Flower petals were weaved into her hair. She was absolutely breathtaking.

As she walked to his side, he grabbed her small hands and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

She smiled shyly at him through her eyelashes.

Luke held out the book that was turned to the vows. Rey and Ben each took one end of the book and read from it in unison.

 _“You are the light that guides my way._  
The darkness that envelopes my soul.  
The balance of the black, white, and gray.  
The other half to my whole.

 _I will love and cherish you._  
For you are my beating heart.  
Our souls are forever joined as two  
Never will they part.”

Luke grabbed the book from their hands and closed it.

“Rey do you take Ben to be husband, in name, soul, and above all else love?”

“I do,” She said with a smile.

“And Ben, do you take Rey to be your wife, in name, soul, and above all else love?”

“I do.”

“You may kiss your bride.”

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist and seals their lips together, dipping her as he devoured her.

She was his now. His beautiful wife. And he was hers.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before their family members left the manor, traveling to Luke’s home which was just down the road, in order to give Ben and Rey some privacy on their wedding night.

They watched as Leia, Luke, and Ben Kenobi climbed into the carriage and rode off into the night. Ben held tightly onto Rey’s waist as they watched the carriage disappear down the cobblestone path.

Ben closed the door and pressed Rey against the oak wood, kissing her deeply.

He heard retreating footsteps behind him and Ben was suddenly reminded of the presence of his staff.

Ben scooped Rey up into his arms and carried her up the stairs towards his chambers.

She looked so beautiful in her white wedding gown. Ben placed her gently onto the duvet and grabbed one of her feet.

He started to remove the white slipper off of one foot and then moved on to the next.

Ben ran his hands up her legs, pushing the dress up past her knees. He pulled each stocking down, revealing her gorgeous golden legs.

Rey sat up and turned her back to him, pulling her loose hair out of the way as he unlaced the back of her bodice.

Her dress slipped past her shoulders to her elbows. Rey was wearing a silk chemise beneath her dress. She shrugged her arms out of the wedding gown and Ben stared at her nape of her neck.

He scooted up behind her and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

Her wedding gown was pooled around her waist, and Ben slipped his hands beneath the silk chemise as he touched the soft skin of her stomach.

“May I, my lady?” Ben asked, bunching the fabric of the chemise in his fists.

“Yes, your grace,” Rey replied, and Ben felt his body tremor as he pulled the chemise over her head.

Her bare back was exposed to him now and Rey held her tiny hands clasped over her breasts.

Ben ran his hands down her shoulders as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“It’s okay, my darling. Let me see you.”

She dropped her hands to her lap and averted her gaze. Ben looked down at her breasts and sighed happily.

“Beautiful,” He said, capturing her lips in a kiss and laying her back on the mattress. “So beautiful.”

Her cheeks were pink with her blush. But her bright hazel eyes were now locked on his.

“They aren’t too— small.” She asked, looking at him through her lashes.

“They are perfect.” He replied, cupping her bare breasts with each of his hands. “See how perfectly they fit into my hands.”

He felt her nipples pebble against his palms.

Ben released her breasts and ran his hands down her stomach to where her gown was piled around her waist. He pulled it past her hips and down her legs.

Rey was completely bare before him, and he kept her legs closed tightly together. He realized that she was probably feeling vulnerable in her nudity while he was still clothed.

Ben stood from the bed and started to slip his boots off before unlacing his breeches. He removed his waistcoat and the white shirt beneath.

He joined Rey on the bed and settled his body over hers. Their skin radiated heat with every inch that was touching.

For a while, Ben just held her. There was no reason to rush this. It was something they would cherish for the rest of their lives. And he wanted to make it special for Rey. He wanted to treat her properly and make love to her.

Her fingers twined in his hair and pulled him down for a heated kiss.

Her lips were soft beneath his, and Ben pressed kisses down her jawline to her collarbone. He darted his tongue out to taste her skin and looked at her, seemingly asking for permission.

She nodded once and cupped the back of his head. Ben pressed kisses between her breasts, nuzzling his nose in her cleavage. He started to kiss the soft swell of her breast and Rey let out a gasp as he wrapped his lips around her nipple.

Ben spent adequate time, alternating between breasts as he pleasured his Lady.

He slipped his hand between her thighs and teased her slick folds.

“Tell me what you want Rey,” he mouthed into her neck.

She was gasping as she clutched onto his shoulders, rocking her hips against his fingers.

“Please, I need…”

Ben pressed a finger inside her and Rey’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. He started swirling his thumb around her clit as she rocked against him.

His cock was already painfully hard and digging into her thigh. Ben kissed her again, parting her lips with his tongue as he tasted her. And she tasted so very sweet.

“More, I need more,” Rey moaned.

Ben grabbed his erection and rubbed it against her slick folds.

“Are you sure?”

Rey grabbed his ass and pulled him forward, he started to push inside of her. Finally, once he had hilted himself inside, he paused and kissed her cheeks as her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“Darling.”

“It’s just a pinch,” she replied, opening her hazel eyes. “You can move now,” she said with a roll of her hips.

Ben groaned as he pulled out and pushed back in. She was so unbelievably _tight_ and she felt fantastic wrapped around his cock. He started to move faster, loving the way her tits bounced with each snap of his hips.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm up beside her head, intertwining their fingers as he clashes his lips against hers.

He can feel her heart beating against his chest, the pulse jumping against his wrist, and it was as if everything around them faded into the background, with only the two of them existing in this time and place.

Ben felt himself started to climb towards his release. Moving his hand between their bodies, he found her clit and started rubbing it in swift circles. He angled his hips and she let out a little gasp.

“Oh, there?” he asked.

“Yes, Ben, yes.”

He hit that spot again, over and over as he thumbs at her nub. Ben felt her walls start to flutter around his cock and soon she was pushed over the edge, clenching around him, milking him of his own orgasm.

He comes deep inside her and stills, dropping his head to her shoulder.

“Oh Rey, sweet Rey. I do hope that was as good for you as it was for me,” he gasped out.

She grabbed his head and pulled him up to her lips for a kiss.

“I love you Ben.”

He stole another kiss as he clutched her cheek and looking into her eyes.

“I love you more,” he replied with a smirk.

“Impossible.” She smiled.

* * *

 

The next morning, Ben woke Rey up by sliding into her slick pussy. She was still wet with his spend from the night before. They made love roughly and quickly. Ben felt as if he could never get enough of her, now that he had a taste.

Rey was clutching his arm later that afternoon as he walked them towards the stables.

“My lady, it is finally Yuletide,” he said as he led her around the cobblestone path.

“You are quite right, your grace,” she replied.

Ben stopped them on the path and captured her lips in a kiss. “Wait right here,” he said as he dashed inside the stables.

He grabbed the auburn horse and started pulling it out of the stable towards Rey.

“My darling, this is your present for Yule.”

Her eyes widened and then welled up with tears as she jumped into his arms. He kept one hand on the reigns and the other held her bottom in place, her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Now we can ride together,” Ben said with a shy smile.

Rey kissed him so fiercely, he thought she was going to steal the breath from his lungs.

“I love you Ben Solo.”

“And I love you Rey Solo,” he replied.

Rey buried her head into his neck and let out a content sigh.

Suddenly, snowflakes started to fall all around them, gathering in both his and Rey’s hair. They shared kisses, keeping each other warm against the bitter winter breeze. Ben felt his heart clench tightly as he realized how much he loved the woman he held in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta Nori! 
> 
> Thank you to underrated-reylo for doing this secret Santa exchange. 
> 
> Thank you to anybody that reads this. I’ve had such a good time writing this one and I’m sad that it’s only a one shot. 
> 
> <3


End file.
